


Good Boy

by vancreep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Katoptronophilia, Leashes, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: "Is it too tight?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first overwatch fic eep

“Is it too tight?”

Genji slowly looked up, biting his lip as he shook his head. Gabriel ran his thumb across the leather collar after he finished adjusting it, finger brushing over the green embroidered letters spelling out ' _Genji_.'

It was the first time either of them had tried anything like that. Genji was the one that came to Gabriel with... questions. Inquiries. He wanted to try something new and exciting.

And this... this was definitely _new and exciting_.

Gabriel's fingers lightly trailed over the collar to the metal hook to attach the leash. He took the chain in his hand and raised it to link it to the collar with a small click. With innocent eyes, Genji looked up at Gabriel.

That was when the switch flipped.

Gabriel wrapped the leash tightly around his hand and gave it a tug. Genji stumbled forward a bit, until his bare chest was pressed against Gabriel's. The taller man leaned in close to Genji's ear, a breathy chuckle causing a delightful shiver down his spine.

“Take your pants off.”

Wordlessly, Genji dared to stifle a smirk as Gabriel loosened his grip on the leash and backtracked toward the bed. Although he was no longer on a shortened leash, Genji still followed as Gabriel sat at the foot of the bed, and Genji made a show of it as he turned around. He arched his back, the position curving his ass out. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes half-lidded, as he bent over and pulled his pants down, revealing black laced panties that were fitted perfectly to his body.

Gabriel felt his breath get caught in his throat and his grip on the leash loosened as Genji turned around to show off his bulge in the lingerie. Gabriel licked his lips hungrily as he tugged on the leash to pull the young man closer. Gabriel looked up at Genji with both his hands on the younger man's hips. With bravado, Gabriel dipped his head and took the waistband of the lace between his teeth, and pulled down to free Genji's hardening cock.

“This hard already,” Gabriel teased as he took the cyborg's dick between his fingers, his gaze falling onto Genji's enticing lips. “This hard already, and I haven't even _touched_ you.”

With a hint of frustration in his movement, Gabriel sat up and gave the leash a hard tug to bring Genji close for a kiss. Their lips met hungrily, messily, and it took Genji's breath away as he dropped his jaw to deepen their kiss. A thin string of saliva followed behind as they separated, and Gabriel licked his lips clean and used his fingers to pull Genji's panties down to his ankles. Reading Gabriel's movements, Genji stepped out, and kicked the lingerie aside.

“That's my boy,” Gabriel cooed. “Turn around. Face the mirror.”

Genji obeyed, and stepped toward the dresser behind him, facing the mirror on the wall. He braced himself with both hands on the wood as his eyes watched Reaper's in their reflection. Genji took a breath as Gabriel snaked his arms around Genji's chest, the pads of his fingers finding the cyborg's nipple. Meanwhile, Gabriel's other hand cupped Genji's bulge, as he pressed himself against the younger man's back.

“What if I fucked you like this?” Gabriel's deep voice resounded in Genji's ear. “Right in front of the mirror. You can watch your face while I fuck you.” As though on cue, Genji's lips parted in a moan as Gabriel squeezed the cyborg's cock, his body shuddering in a pleasured way. Gabriel pulled the leash up in a way that forced Genji to tilt his head back. “Would you like that?”

“Y-yes... yes,” Genji sang. Gabriel bit down on the lobe of Genji's ear and the cyborg let out a soft, high whine as he felt Gabriel's teeth on him.

“Such a good boy,” Gabriel praised. Genji's fingers curled on the wood as his breath hitched.

“Call me that again?” Genji asked sheepishly.

“What?” Gabriel quirked a brow, looking at Genji's expression through the mirror. His cheeks were pink, and he bit his bottom lip. Gabriel smirked. “Good boy? You _are_ a good boy, Genji.”

Genji tried to hold back the smile on his face as he rocked his body back, ass pressed against Reaper's groin. In turn, Gabriel hissed, and retracted his hands to undo his own pants. He kicked the article that dropped to his ankles away carelessly, and he turned his attention back to Genji's face in the mirror. Genji's hands relaxed on the wood of the dresser as he took a breath, and Gabriel reached an arm over to grab a small bottle of lubricant, giving some slack on the leash, as his other hand moved to loosely wrap his fingers around Genji's hard cock. Genji gasped and licked his lips.

An idea popped into Gabriel's head, and a fire was ignited in his eyes. Genji tilted his head to the side curiously. Slowly, Gabriel lowered his body, leaving a trail of soft kisses along the metal of Genji's spine, until he reached the cyborg's ass. He used both his hands to hold Genji by the hips, pulling him closer, while Gabriel softly whispered to Genji to spread his legs. Legs spread, Genji let out a shaky sigh, looking at his own face in the mirror, the leash hanging delicately over his shoulder, the other end held around Gabriel's wrist. “Good boy,” Gabriel praised in a low voice.

Reaper used his fingers to spread the cheeks of Genji's ass, earning a soft hiss, and Gabriel dipped his head. Genji stifled a surprised moan as Gabriel's slippery tongue licked up the cyborg's hole.

“Mhn...”

Gabriel pulled his tongue back. “Uncomfortable?”

“No, please,” Genji nearly _begged_. “Keep going.”

Gabriel laughed lowly to himself as his tongue slipped passed his lips once more, this time delving deeper into Genji's entrance. He circled his tongue around the rim, soft moans from Genji's throat filling the room. Genji gazed into the mirror, watching as his face heated up and jaw dropped open with each little cry that spilled from his mouth.

When Gabriel's tongue hit a sensitive area, he felt Genji contract, and he pulled his tongue out. He licked his lips as Genji's thighs trembled from the absence. To stimulate himself, Genji took his own cock in his hand and slowly tugged, sighing at the relief. Suddenly, Gabriel's hand pulled Genji's away, and the older man stood up straight to look at Genji through the mirror. “You're not ready for me yet,” Gabriel said as he planted a sweet kiss to Genji's shoulder. “Don't touch yourself yet. Not until I'm inside.”

Genji nodded his head desperately and bit his lip in anticipation as Gabriel grabbed the bottle of lube. He tipped the bottle to soak his fingers and teased around Genji's already wet hole. With a tug of the leash, Genji's head was pulled back, his mouth hung open, saliva starting to drip from the corner of his lips, as Gabriel made his first move, inching in one finger to open Genji up easily. Genji choked back a moan as he was entered, eyes locked on Gabriel's lust-filled expression as he looked over Genji's shoulder.

“I'm not done.”

True to his words, Gabriel added a second finger, moving in and out of Genji's hole with ease. Genji practically writhed against Gabriel, whose cock was resting easily against Genji's thigh. Growing impatient himself, Gabriel removed his fingers, and Genji whined.

Gabriel coated his cock in the lubricant, the simple action of stroking himself making his heart beat faster and eyes flutter. Genji saw the reaction in the reflection of the mirror and smiled coyly to himself as he thought about being the only one who gets to see Gabriel like that. The older man lined his cock up to Genji's entrance, and slowly inserted the tip, groaning as he inched in deeper. “That's it,” Gabriel encouraged as he wrapped his arms around Genji's smaller frame. “That's a good boy. Relax.”

Their eyes locked on to each other in the mirror, and Genji watched closely as his expression involuntarily warped into one of pleasure, head tilted back against Gabriel's shoulder as he began to pant. Gabriel stopped balls-deep inside Genji, groaning deeply as he hit the younger man's prostate. Genji's body jerked forward and he whined, his fingernails scraping against the wood of the dresser and his eyes screwed shut.

Gabriel released a feral growl as he lifted one hand from Genji's hip to his jaw. “Look at me,” his voice rumbled with heated lust. “ _Look at me_.”

Genji's eyes opened at the command, and his gaze fell to Gabriel's intense focused face in the mirror. Gabriel's hand on Genji's jaw lowered to the leash, and he held the chain tight. Genji rocked his body back to press against Gabriel, who held onto Genji's hip with his free hand, hard enough to probably leave a dent on the metal panel there.

Without wasting any more time, Gabriel drew his hips back, before snapping them forward again. “Is that what you want?” Gabriel emphasized by slamming his cock in again. “You want more?”

“Please,” Genji pleaded, his voice cracking with want. “Faster, Gabriel...”

Hissing, Gabriel started to move his hips, thrusting into Genji at a decent pace. In turn, Genji's fingers curled on the dresser as he looked at the mirror through his lashes. Gabriel marveled at the beauty in Genji's expression, the way his eyes turned hazy as Gabriel picked up his pace. Soon he was pounding into the cyborg relentlessly, drawing forth sighs and moans.

Genji's breathing picked up, and he panted until Gabriel hit his prostate in _just_ the right way. He nearly screamed, until his voice suddenly cracked. As his mouth opened, only short, high squeaks came out, no words formed. Gabriel winced at the sound and moved his hand to cover Genji's mouth. “I broke your voice box,” Gabriel snorted. “Did you really moan so loud that I broke your voice box?” In response, Genji nodded his head, tears welling in his eyes as Gabriel stopped his movements. “ _Damn_.”

Just when Genji caught his breath, Gabriel started moving his hips again, mercilessly slamming into the cyborg. And still, Genji opened his mouth to moan when Gabriel moved his hand back to the cyborg's hip, only for broken sounds to escape his throat. For some reason, that only turned Gabriel on more, and he panted into Genji's ear as they both exchanged glances in the mirror.

“God,” Reaper groaned through gritted teeth. “Come for me, boy.”

Genji let out another squeak as he reached a hand between him and the dresser to stroke himself. His breath hitched as he watched Gabriel's expression in the mirror. He bit his lip, his eyes growing heavy as he drew closer to his climax. Slowly, he rolled his hips forward, keeping in time with Gabriel's thrusts.

Soon enough, he felt the familiar sensation in his groin as he stroked himself to completion. He'd scream, if not for the broken voice box, while Gabriel pounded into him and had him coming into his hand and over the dresser. His legs shook with Gabriel holding him up, slowing his movements to give Genji a chance to rest. “Good boy,” Gabriel praised as he kissed Genji's tear-stained cheek.

Genji made a squeaking sound, trying to make some sort of words with his broken voice, but only managed a few airy whines, earning a low chuckle from Gabriel. The older man kissed the shell of Genji's ear, before he started moving again. His thrusts were strong, hard, and he made a few low groans of his own as an orgasm built up at the base of his spine. Genji's body was rocked forward with Gabriel's powerful movements and the older man gritted his teeth, coming with a strangled moan, watching Genji's face in the mirror as he was filled. With shaking legs, Gabriel thrust forward with heavy breaths until his orgasm passed.

“Such a good boy,” Gabriel panted, finally dropping the leash onto the ground. Slowly, he pulled out, his cum trickling down Genji's thigh. He leaned in close to Genji's ear. “I want to fix that voice box of yours. I want to hear you _scream_ my name when we go for round two.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> gg


End file.
